Episode 489.f Bubble Guppies: My Bubble Guppy Girl 2! (Part 6)
Plot 13 year old Oona Shaskan has a holiday coming up, and an assignment: to do an essay on someone she admires and has never met. She decides she wants to do an assignment on her mother, but quickly realizes she knows very little about her. She manages to get her father to agree to let her go to Bubble City to stay with her Uncle Phil and do some research on her mother. Once in Bubble City, she finds herself under the protection of Gil, the son of Phil's girlfriend, who at first is very annoyed at losing his holidays to escort a "hick girl" around town. However, he soon becomes more involved in the difficult search and befriends her. Cast (Characters from the real movie) *Oona as (Vada Sultenfuss) *Mr. Shaskan as (Harry Sultenfuss) *http://bubbleguppies.wikia.com/wiki/Miss_Jenny%7CMiss Jenny as (Shelly Sultenfuss) *Mr. Shapero as (Phil Sultenfuss) *Gil as (Nick Zsigmond) *Dot as (Rose Zsigmond) *Molly as (Judy) *Goby as (Kevin) *Tobias as (Devon) *Mr. Langoustine as (Mr. Owett) *Mrs. Shaskan as (Maggie Sultenfuss) *Frank as (Jeffrey) *Jo as (Emily) *Jimberly as (Katie) *Crabs , Lobsters , and Snails as (Other characters) Information *Genres: Comedy, Drama, Family, Romace *Rating: PG for a little kissing, and a bit of cursing. *Type of film: Comedy-drama *Love Couples: Oona x Gil, Molly x Goby, Harry x Miss. Jenny, Phil x Dot Trivia *This is based on the 1994 film "My Girl 2." You can read about it on Wikpedia or IMDb . *There are regular characters anf fanon characters. Some don't return in this movie while there are new characters too. *This is the sequal to "My Bubble Guppy Girl!" This story takes place 2 years after the first story. Story Start of Part 6. (Scene: Front of house) (Oona has rung the doorbell and waits. Footsteps come up to the door. The door opens to reveal a lobster.) Lobster: Hi there. Can I help you? Oona: Are you Frank the Tow Truck Lobster? Frank: Sure am, who are you? Oona: I am Oona Margaret Shaskan. My mother was... Frank: Maggie...Maggie's little girl. (Oona nods her head yes.) Frank: I was hoping I'd get to meet you. Oona: You mean, you knew about me? (A woman's voice from inside is heard.) Voice: Who is it honey? (A female snail comes to the door.) Frank: It's aah...Maggie's little girl, Oona. Snail: Ohh! Oh my! Frank: This is my wife Zookeeper Jo. Jo: Hi. Oona: Hi. Frank: Umm...can you come in for a minute? Oona: I'd like to, thanks. (They all go into the house. They go into the living room. Suddenly, a little girl with a light green tail with dark green stripes and purple hair the same color and style as Oona comes running in.) Little Girl: Mommy, Daddy, I painted you a rainbow, come and see. Jo (to the little girl): This is Oona. (to Oona): Oona, this is our little girl Jimberly. Oona: Hi. (Jimberly is shy.) Jimberly: Hi. Jo: Umm...why don't we let Daddy and Oona visit for a little while? Jimberly: Okay. Frank: Okay. Jimberly: Bye. Oona: Bye. (Zookeeper Jo and Jimberly go into another room of the house.) Oona: She looks a little like me when I was a little girl. Frank: Does she? (Oona nods her head yes.) Frank: I'm glad you're here. Oona: You are? Frank: Yeah, come, let's talk. (They go into the kitchen. Frank gets a drink from the fridge.) Oona: We have this school assignment to write about someone we never met and I chose my mother. She was born in Big Bubble City and since my uncle Phil moved out here I came in to visit him and then I looked at her high school yearbook and... and I called a few people and one guy said that she went to UCLA, another guy said that I should call Hillary Mitchell so.... Frank: Hillary Mitchell? How's she? Oona: Oh she's great. She's a little crazy though. Anyway, Hillary said that you had a black Ford truck and this policeman I know got in touch with Motor Vehicles and he gave me your address and here I am. (Frank laughs.) Oona: I told you it was a long story. Frank: That's all right, you know what? You sound just sounded just like your mother. She told great stories. Stories with crazy accents and special effects. Oona: Special effects? Frank: Yeah like, switching a lamp on and off when she was talking about lightning. Audiences love stuff like that. And your mom knew how to work an audience. Oona: I don't know very much about her. I was hoping that you could help me. Frank: I'll try. (Oona takes out her brown bag and gives it to Frank.) Oona: No one else knows what this means. (Frank looks at it for a moment before remembering.) Frank: You see, the thing is, we always wanted to work in a theater, so we drove out to New York, to Bubbleway where it was where it was all happening and New York was just full of fancy French restaurants and we wanted to get married in one but we were totally broke, so your mom found this little coffee shop. Little tables round the back and real tablecloths on 'em, and a minister who worked cheap but when we got down to the coffee shop there was a sign on the door that said Closed by the Board of Health. By that time it had started snowing, so we just got married right outside in the snow. It was freezing but it was wonderful. And for our wedding feast, we had a bag of hot roasted chestnuts. This is the bag. Oona: And she saved it? (Frank nods his head yes.) Frank: Well, we didn't have a camera...so she just wrote the date on the bag and said, "This will be out wedding album, this will be a day we will never forget." We never did. Oona: Do you have any pictures if her? Frank: I've got something better. (Scene: Another room in the house) (Oona is sitting on the couch and Frank has a projector to the TV. He is playing movies of Mrs. Shaskan.) Frank: We called ourselves "The Appearing Nightly Players". Mrs. Shaskan (in a French accent): Darling, oh where is my chauffeur? You don't want I should walk to the stage? An actress of my overwhelming talent? Oona: She's beautiful. Frank: We performed on the beach one summer...ha...everything went wrong. (In the video, the acting troupe round on the beach. Mrs. Shaskan is thnen shown in a doughnut floatie in the sea with a umbrella, then she is playing volleyball, and then at a table with her friends. They encourage her to sing.) Mrs. Shaskan (singing): Smile though your heart is aching, Smile, even though it's breaking, When there are clouds, In the sky you'll get by, If you smile through your fears and sorrows, Smile and maybe tomorrow, You'll see the sun come shining through if you, Light up your face with gladness, Hide every trace of sadness, Although a tear may be ever so near, That's the time you must keep on trying, Smile, what's the use of crying, You'll find that life is still worthwhile, If you just smile. (Mrs. Shaskan stops singing. Everyone at the table comments on her singing. They all love it. They all chatter away. The video ends. Frank turns off the projector and turns on the lights.) Frank: She had a...a beautiful voice. (Oona nods in agreement. She is crying a little bit.) Frank: Would you like...eh...to have these movies? (Oona turns around to look at him.) Oona: More than anything in the world. Frank: It's good to see Maggie again and you. Oona: Umm...didn't you ever wonder about me? Frank: Well I didn't know about you until after she was gone. Oona: I thought that...umm...maybe you'd be curious about how I turned out. Frank: I'd say you turned out just fine. Oona: I guess what I mean is, my mother married my dad after you and then I was born, so I thought that maybe you got divorced because of me. Frank: Wait...woah...woah...wait a minute...Do you think I'm your father? Oona: Well... Frank: Honey I'd be proud to be your father, really. It just isn't so. (They both go outside.) Frank: Maggie wanted to have a baby...and...umm...I didn't. Oona: Oh. Frank: She didn't wanna miss out on anything especially motherhood it got to be a real problem with us. I thought she had plenty of time, she didn't. Anyway, that's why I was grateful when she met your father, he had the sense to love her the way she deserved and most of all, I was glad that she had you, the baby she always wanted. I wanted you to know that. (Those words have made Oona's day. She is very happy and they both hug.) (Scene: Repair shop) (Oona is talking to Gil, Phil, and Dot.) Oona: And I'm gonna use the movies when I give my report. Frank says audiences love special effects. Gil: You better ace it. You sacrificed our whole vacation. Dot: Well it's a wonderful story with a very happy ending. (Martin pulls into the garage in his car.) Phil: Sorry doc, we close for business at 3:00 today. (He gets out and walks over to Dot.) Martin: Ahh...this isn't business. You know I...I found this wonderful little Snail restaurant that makes it's own strudel and I...I thought you might like a taste of the old country. You see there's apple in there and...and cherry and this is the...eh... cheese but I...I gotta say I think that cherry is...is really.... (Gil reaches to have one but Phil closes the box, snatches it from Martin and puts it back in the car.) Phil: Okay, that does it, that does it, the strudel does it, first it's brakes then I mean I am not gonna let some Podiatrist with a Jaguar full of strudel come waltzing in here and.... Martin: I'm not a Podiatrist, I'm a Cardiologist. Phil: Who cares? Dot, tell him we have an arrangement. Martin: Well, wha...what kind of arrangement? Dot: Yes, what kind of arrangement? I'd be very interested to know what kind of an arrangement we have. Phil: You know exactly what kind it is. Come on Dot what do you want from me? Dot: I don't want anything you don't wanna give me. Martin: And you certainly shouldn't settle for anything less that you deserve. Phil: You stay out of this, look, if I had a red XK-150 with a black interior, I sure as hell wouldn't be handing out relationship advice. Martin: I don't think the color of the interior is.... Phil: Dot this not the place to be having this... Dot: I think this place is just fine. Phil: You know how I feel about you. Dot: You like the way I cook. You think I make out a great invoice. Phil: You and Gil and...and this... this garage are my whole life. I love you. Sure you don't have the greatest taste in music but there's not another woman who could look so sexy in that smock. What I'm try... what I'm trying to sa... (Oona takes Phil's hand and mouths the word "commitment" to him. This gives him strength.) Phil: What I mean to say...Dot will you marry me? Dot: You really think I look sexy in this smock? Phil: Is that a yes? (Phil and Dot hug and kiss each other. Martin feels defeated. Oona and Gil smile at each other.) (Scene: Airport) (Oona is going to board her plane. Phil and Dot are with her.) Oona: Thanks for everything, you're the best. Phil: No, you're the best and I don't want you talking to anybody on the plane. Oona: Dad already gave me this lecture. He's gonna meet me at the airport, then we'll go for some pizza, then we'll have dinner in bed with Miss. Jenny. Phil: Sounds great, well you give 'em both one of these for me. (Phil gives Oona a hug and a kiss.) Oona: Bye Aunt Dot. Dot: Bye Niece Oona. (Oona and Dot hug.) Oona: Thanks. Well, bye. (Oona walks down the corridor. Gil is there waiting. She stops at him.) Oona: ...umm...Listen, I'm sorry...you had to sacrifice your entire vacation. Gil: Some sacrifices are worth it. Oona: You mean it wasn't that terrible? Gil: I wouldn't say it was terrible...it was...kind of... Oona: An adventure? (Gil smiles.) Gil: Part adventure, part miracle. (They look at each other in the eyes. They move closer and they both kiss. They kiss for a long moment and then separate. They both smile at each other.) Gil: Write me a poem? (Oona smiles and shakes her head.) Gil: No? Oona: I'll write you ten poems. (The intercom calls for the final call for the flight.) Oona: Bye. Gil: Good-bye, look in your backpack. Oona: Okay. (Oona walks down the passage. Gil walks out of there. He walks past Phil and Dot. They both watch him walk by. He is very happy and is in love with Oona.) (Scene: Plane) (Oona is sitting on the plane. She takes off the seatbeat to look in the backpack. There is a little box. She opens it to discover a pair of earrings. There is also a note.) Oona (thoughts reading the note): In memory of barbaric customs, Love Gil. (Oona is extremely happy now.) Oona (thoughts): Life is full of barbaric customs, I just hope they all end with a kiss like that. (Scene: Bubbletucky Airport) (Oona is now back in Bubbletucky. She walks through the crowds of people. She finds Marty there to pick her up.) Oona: Marty, where's my dad? Marty: He took Miss. Jenny to the hospital. Oona: Is she okay? Marty: Well, she was making a lot of noise. (They both leave for the hospital.) (Scene: Hospital) (Oona and Marty pull up to the hospital. Oona gets out and runs into the hospital to where Miss. Jenny's room is. Harry is waiting outside the room.) Oona: Dad! (They hug.) Oona: What happened to Miss. Jenny? Harry: She just had a baby that's all. (This makes Oona excited.) Oona: We have a baby? Harry: Uh huh, a boy, you've got a new brother. Oona: Can I see him? Harry: You can do anything you want. You're his sister. (He notices Oona's earrings.) Harry: Hey, what's on your ear? (Oona goes into the room. Miss. Jenny is in bed with a baby.) Oona: Miss. Jenny? Miss. Jenny: Hey! Oh look. Oona: He's so tiny! Miss. Jenny: I know, look at his little hands. Harry: I'm sorry I couldn't come pick you up honey. Miss. Jenny: I was pushing as fast as I could. Oona: Did it hurt a lot? Miss. Jenny: You have no idea. (The baby starts to cry.) Baby: WWWWAAAAHHHHHHH! Miss. Jenny: Shhhh! Oona: Let me hold him. Miss. Jenny: Okay. (Oona takes her brother gently into her arms.) Miss. Jenny: Maybe he's wet? Harry: Maybe he's hungry? Oona: He's okay you just have to sing to him. (Oona begins to sing the same song her mother sang in the video softly and quietly.) Oona (singing): Smile though your heart is aching,Smile, even though it's breaking, Although a tear may be ever so near, That's the time you must keep on trying, Smile, what's the use of crying, You'll find that life is still worthwhile, If you just smile. (The soothing song calms the baby down and he stops crying and falls asleep in her arms.) (Scene: Street) (Oona, Miss. Jenny, Harry, are on a walk with a pram. The baby is in the pram they are pushing.) Oona (thoughts): Things haven't exactly calmed down around here, I got an A+ on the report, Dad's getting used to my pierced ears and Gil's coming to visit this summer. Other than that I'm busy being a big sister. I'd like to tell my brother about my mom, how I got to meet her friends and find out how special she was, I mean she may not have her footprints in cement but she definitely left her imprint on the world and I told them that even though it sounds conceited, her greatest achievement was me. (Oona has a happy life again. She is in love with Gil, she has a new baby brother, she found about her mother and got an A+ on the report.) The End! Recap Oona is at the house. She rins the doorbell and Frank answers the door. He reveals that he has a wife named Zookeeper Jo and a little daughter named Jimberly. He also tells Oona that the date on the bag was the day he and her mother had gotten married. He shows Oona videos of her mother. He gives Oona the videos. He also tells Oona the reason they broke up was because Frank didn't want to have a child but Mrs. Shaskan did. He was happy that she found Harry and that they got married. Back at the repair shop, Oona tells everyone about the movies and that she will use it for her report. Then, Martin arrives with treats from a resturnat for dot. Phil proposes to Dot to show that Dot is already taken. Dot accepts the proposal. Martin is left feeling defeated. At the airport, Oona gets ready to go home. She says goodbye to Phil and Dot. She goes down the corridor and finds Gil there. They both say goodbye. Then, they kiss. Gil tells Oona to look in her backpack and Oona gets on the plane. Oona and Gil are in love with each other now. Oona arrives back to find Marty there to pick her up. He takes her to the hospital where Harry and Miss. Jenny are. It turns out that Miss. Jenny had given birth to be a baby boy. They go into the room and see him. The baby starts to cry. Oona takes the baby in her arms and sings the song her mother sang in the video softly and calmly. It calms the baby down and he falls asleep in her arms. Oona's life is better again. She gets an A+ on her report, she and Gil are in love, she knows about her mother, and she has a baby brother. Category:Stories